The contemporary work office uses a myriad of paper products including, but not limited to, writing papers, notepads, and file folders and/or jackets to organize and store various paperwork. Such file folders and/or jackets (hereinafter referred to collectively as “folders”) are typically made using a paper material which is rather stiff and durable so as to protect the contents of the file and to stand upright or remain relatively flat and self-supporting. Unfortunately, such products also typically have edges which have a tendency to inflict so called “paper cuts” upon personnel handling the files. While rarely presenting a case of serious injury, paper cuts are nonetheless an inconvenience and may cause considerable discomfort as such cuts are often jagged and irregular and formed across the highly sensitive nerve endings of the fingers.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved paper products, and in particular paper based file folders, which reduce or eliminate paper cuts.